


回家（Bringing Home）

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implications of trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 《跨越海洋》的番外。茵迪丝初见凯米尔和瑞安。





	回家（Bringing Home）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bringing Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522351) by [Siadea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siadea/pseuds/Siadea). 



那个年轻人——在茵迪丝的眼里他非常年轻——一点也不像她逝去的亲人。蓬松卷曲的头发是他浑身上下最有活力的地方——他深沉悲伤的双眼毫无光泽，气场紧绷。茵迪丝见过凯勒布林博的次数屈指可数，但她还记得他光滑的乌发，明亮的眼睛，还有无限延伸的好奇心。茵迪丝立刻决定把他和凯勒布林博当成两个完全独立的人来对待，这一点也不困难。

如果她没有被事先提醒，这只兔子会让他大吃一惊。它是花园陷阱要对付那种小混蛋的两倍大，在年轻人的怀里显得十分自在。即使他深深地鞠了一躬，也没有半点挤到它。

“你一定就是凯米尔了，”茵迪丝说，对了笑了笑，“我是茵迪丝。请进。维拉派了信使来，说你需要栖身之处……？”

“感谢您能接受我的暂时打扰，王太后茵迪丝。”凯米尔用非常正式的辛达语回答，并再次鞠躬，“希望不会过分麻烦您。”

“当然没会。”茵迪丝坚定地说，然后领着他来到餐厅，那里已经为他们准备好了茶，“很高兴你能来这里。”

“王太后？”凯米尔小心地说，“请问花园里有没有地方可以放兔子？您的餐厅非常美丽，我不想让它惹麻烦，或者弄得乱七八糟……”他瑟缩了一下，把目光投向下方。

“哦，没事的。”茵迪丝轻快地说，挥了挥手，让他安心。据奈丹妮尔的说法，胡安一直比提耶科莫表现得好。“但如果你觉得麻烦的话，他可以在我们来聊天的时候熟悉一下花园。这边走。”她找到了一个合适的盘子，在里面装满了水。凯米尔环顾花园，把它安顿在木箱里，不让他乱跑。茵迪丝扬起了眉毛。

凯米尔看到他的表情，绞起了手指。“这是一个漂亮的花园，王太后，但兔子通常对花园并不友好。”他解释道，再次鞠躬，仿佛是一种条件反射。

茵迪丝选择性忽视了他的紧张。“谢谢你，你想得真周到。”她微笑着说，把他带回了餐厅。“请把这里当成自己家，我希望你们都能在这里过得舒服。”等他们坐定之后，她又补充道。凯米尔坐得笔直，举止得体，丝毫没有放松。“有什么需要我送过去的吗？”茵迪丝问。大多数归来者都有家可回，或者有其他亲人可以满足他们的迫切需要。连阿瓦瑞和辛达都早已建了自己的飞地。提醒年轻的凯米尔这里没有人迎接他的归来太过残忍，茵迪丝没有说起这一点。

“我不想太过叨扰，王太后。”凯米尔说，眼睛盯着茶杯，“我只需要照顾兔子的用品，还有您认为合适的衣服，或许还有素描纸。我没有被告知在您的家中应该处于怎样的位置……？”

“你是我的客人。”茵迪丝告诉他，“我们是一家人，虽然相隔甚远，但请一定把我当做你的家人。有没有特别想吃的食物，或者特别想做的事？书或者工具？”他尽量不把他当做凯勒布林博，但她知道诺多的双手和头脑必须被时刻占据，免得它们的主人焦躁不安。芬威一直不喜欢让费艾诺把工作带到饭桌上；而奈丹妮尔也有这个习惯，甚至没有试图阻止他。奈丹妮尔曾经坦言，麦提莫直到二十岁才知道大多数家庭认为吃饭时看书是不礼貌的。

凯米尔抬起黑色的眼睛，仔细看着茵迪丝的脸，她试图让自己看起来平易近人。“很抱歉，我还不懂昆雅语。”他过了一会儿说，“如果能有入门书，那真是感激不尽。”

“我马上让人送来一本。”茵迪丝答应到。她本来以为他会说昆雅语，她在内心责备自己的疏忽。“你确定不需要别的了吗？”她记得自己在某处有套水彩画具，如果他想要画纸，那也需要颜料吧？她的书几乎都是昆雅语的，她得派人去买辛达版，或者甚至是阿督耐克语的。肯定有人用阿督耐克语写作吧？

“没有了。感谢您，王太后。”凯米尔把嘴唇拉出一个小小的微笑，“您真是太好了。”

“尽管叫我茵迪丝。”但她感觉他大概不会这么做的。

*

茵迪丝一只手就能数出自己没有自然醒的次数，所以当她的管家范雅瑞尔来找她时，她已经醒了，虽然太阳还没爬上地平线。她一直在列凯米尔可能会喜欢但又不好意思开口的东西——他昨天一直很安静，她不知道怎么才能让他有回家的感觉。

“夫人？”范雅瑞尔在门口问道，“夫人，你得看看这个。”她听起来很困惑，而很少有事情能让范雅瑞尔说不出话。茵迪丝快速披上长袍，跟着她走了。范雅瑞尔先带她去了花园，茵迪丝目瞪口呆。

她的客人用来放兔子的木箱被毁得一干二净，碎片肆意地丢在阳台上。没有血迹，但大量的兔子粪和翻到的水盘显示出昨夜发生了什么。这已经够了不起的了，但门……这扇门 **曾** 是第二纪的名作，现在被啃出了一个兔子大小的洞，一堆乱七八糟的木屑被拖进了屋里。

范雅瑞尔看着茵迪丝的表情，满意地点点头，再带她往屋里走，朝向为凯米尔准备的套房。茵迪丝完全不需要领路——小堆小堆的粪便直指隔壁，那边的门也被啃穿了，然后进入了凯米尔的卧室。

茵迪丝看到卧室里的情景，不得不用手捂住了嘴。房间满目疮痍，简直是毁灭大师的手笔，家具被掀翻啃咬，到处都是尿液和粪便。一件沾满污渍的睡衣和枕头表明了兔子唤醒主人的方法；凯米尔穿着另一件长袍，显然是匆忙套上的，而且刚擦完脸。

造成如此猖獗破坏的罪魁祸首一本正经地坐在被毁了的床中央，正在用爪子洗脸。

茵迪丝忍不住了。她靠在门上，很多年都没笑得这么开心了。范雅瑞尔急切地摇着她的手臂，朝凯米尔的方向点头，茵迪丝这才擦干笑出的眼泪，冷静下来。

然而，当她看向她的客人时，她的快乐一下子就消失了。凯米尔看起来很慌乱，甚至相当惊恐。他看到她的目光落在了他的身上，立刻跪了下去。

“十分抱歉，王太后，我太疏忽了！我不知道他有这么大的力气，这种事不会再发生了！请不要责怪他，他只是个动物，他什么也不懂。”凯米尔恳求着，而茵迪丝走上前，也跪在他面前。

“别紧张，凯米尔！只是木头而已。”茵迪丝希望自己能直接拥抱他，或者只是握住他的手。不过，她担心如果自己这么做了，他可能会落荒而逃；他看起来确实吓坏了。“你没有惹谁生气，放心吧！事实上，你才是受伤最严重的一方，曼督斯没能让你好好恢复。”

“求您了，请允许我把他送回那里，没有必要释放他的灵魂，他只是一只动物。”凯米尔双手合十，垂下了头。

茵迪丝花了点时间才明白他的意思，然后断然摇头。“不不，你的兔子是维拉的礼物！不管他的表现有多不好，他都是要和你作伴的。我不会在这种事情上否定纳牟。说真的，我没有不高兴！我都不记得上次笑得这么厉害是什么时候了，凯米尔，一点木器算什么？”她对他鼓励地笑了笑，而他迟疑地抬起头看着她。

“如果我真的没有冒犯您……”

“没有，当然没有，”茵迪丝安抚道，摸了摸他的手，“你把他带去花园怎么样？我们把这里收拾一下，给你洗个澡。我想他只是想呆在你身边，而不是被关在别的地方。”

“如您所说，王太后。”凯米尔低声道，似乎有明确的方向可以遵循让他松了一口气。他舀起兔子离开了，对着走廊里的一片狼藉发出了惊慌的声音。茵迪丝和范雅瑞尔拆了床；床垫没问题，但其余的都要清洗。

“可怜的孩子，” 范雅瑞尔等到凯米尔走远之后说道，“他是从哪里来的？我敢发誓，他以为你要打他。”

茵迪丝把睡衣和枕头放入脏衣堆。“努门诺尔，”她回答，“他在那里过得很不好。”

范雅瑞尔哼了一声，表示同意。“不过，我们现在会照顾他的。他会在这里有一个家。”

“希望如此。”


End file.
